1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly having a contact member imbedded therein and which has a portion extending outwardly from a cable entry end of the connector, and more particularly to such an electrical connector to which a wire can be detachably connected to the portion of the conductor extending outwardly from the connector.
2. History of Related Art
Electrical connection between the individual wires of a multi-wire cable and the corresponding electrical contacts carried within a connector attached to the cable, are typically made by solder joints. Solder joints not only provide good electrical communication between the wires and the respective contacts, but also provide good physical connection between the two members. For example, the electrical contacts imbedded within in an electrically non-conductive body, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,685 issued Jan. 27, 1998 to Richard G. Wood, the inventor of the present invention, are made by solder attachment of the wires to a solder lug formed on the end of each of the contacts.
However, solder connections between the electrically conductive wires and the contact member of a connector assembly presents several problems. First, it is frequently difficult to make good solder connections between the wires and the contacts of the connector when there are a large number of closely positioned contact members in the connector. Secondly, the heat required to melt solder and make the joint may be damaging to a surrounding sheath at the cable end of the contact, as illustrated in the above-referenced patent, or even damage the seal between lands and grooves of the contact member and the body of the connector. Moreover, if it is subsequently discovered that one of the wire leads is faulty, and the wire is connected to a contact member positioned in the middle of a large number of other contact members, it is extremely difficult to desolder the wire without damaging the solder connection of adjacently positioned wires. Also, if one of the wire conductors is faulty or connected in error to the wrong contact, it is generally difficult to correct the fault or error and rewire a wire conductor to another contact member.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above. It is desirable to have an electrical connector in which the individual contacts within the connector are detachably connected to respective wires of a cable to which the connector is attached. It is also desirable to have such an electrical connector, and electrical contacts disposed within the connector, which do not require direct soldering to the cable entry end of the contact. Furthermore, it is desirable to have such an electrical connector in which wiring errors, or damaged wire circuits can be replaced or rerouted without requiring solder joint melting for removal of the faulty attachment.